


Самое важное

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Religious Conflict
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: всегда бывает "после": после победы, после празднования, после того, как все цели достигнуты. Постканон о том, как воительницы пытаются найти свое место в мире.
Relationships: Galatea/Miria (Claymore)
Kudos: 3





	Самое важное

Девушка читает размеренно и торжественно:

– И каждое из четырех животных имело по шести крыл вокруг, а внутри они исполнены очей; и ни днем, ни ночью не имеют покоя, взывая…

Мирия коротко вздыхает, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но молчит. Галатея находит ее руку, цепляет под локоть и ведет прочь от классной комнаты, где бывшие адептки изучают Святое Письмо.

– Я никогда, – голос Галатеи звучит легко и доверительно, ведь то, что она хочет сказать, самой ей кажется анекдотом, – не читала ни строчки из священных книг. Поначалу это создавало определенные трудности, но епископ столь обильно и цветисто ссылается на Писание… я, должно быть, уже выучила его от и до. 

Она улыбается и поправляет монашеский плат на волосах. Аура Мирии безмятежна: кажется, командир не оценила шутку. 

– Апокалипсис, – говорит Мирия и больше ничего не добавляет. 

Голос послушницы стихает за спиной. 

Они идут по крытой галерее, Галатея чувствует на левой щеке лучи заходящего солнца и думает о том, почему бы Мирии не перестать делать вид, что все на свете ее касается: состояние крыши на ратуше, паек гарнизона, цены на солому и чтение учениц Организации, так и не ставших воительницами. Они гуляют по городу с самого утра, и командир сует нос в любую мелочь, и Галатея уже устала отчитываться, иронизировать и урезонивать. Она кажется себе женушкой-хозяйкой, чей муж вернулся из долгого странствия и теперь изучает кадки с соленьями, понятия не имея о том, как выглядят капуста и огурец на грядке.

До всего Мирии есть дело с тех пор, как на острове не осталось йома. 

Пересекая двор, Галатея все так же держит ее под руку и улыбается, слушая, как встречающиеся по пути монахи уважительно желают им обеим доброго вечера. Ее забавляет почет, которым их окружили рабонцы: Галатея любит город, но слишком хорошо помнит, как долго здесь было запрещено «все нечестивое».

Мирия выражает желание посмотреть вечернюю смену караула, и у Галатеи кончается терпение. Она стискивает запястье командира и молча тянет ее в сторону сестринского дома, достроенного в прошлом году. 

– Куда ты?.. – начинает Мирия и умолкает. 

Там, на первом этаже, в прохладной келье, кровать сестры Латеи, твердая и по-солдатски узкая. 

Галатея вталкивает Мирию в комнату, закрывает дверь и задвигает засов. И тогда – по переливам ауры, по участившемуся дыханию, по тому, как вздрагивает рука в руке Галатеи, – становится ясно, что командир наконец-то сдается. 

– Господь покарает блудниц среди дочерей своих, – говорит Мирия чуть охрипшим голосом и кладет ладони Галатее на талию.   
– Эти слова особенно любит цитировать отец Родо, – соглашается Галатея, опираясь спиной о двери и притягивая командира к себе. – По-моему, он дурак и завидует. 

Ей хочется, чтобы Мирия сказала что-нибудь попроще и поглупее. К примеру, «я скучала». 

В своей вечной темноте она пытается вспомнить, какой Мирия была прежде – статная, затянутая в доспехи убеждений, со знаменем своей борьбы наперевес. Какой она была до того, как у нее закончились высокие цели. 

Пальцы находят глубокие шрамы у Мирии на лице, гладят, изучают. Это куда более личное, чем поцелуй.

Галатея пытается вспомнить себя прежнюю, но на ум приходит только тварь о шести крыльях, исполненная очей, и в череде однообразных дней с молитвами, постами и хлопотами нет никакого прошлого. 

***

Дыхание Мирии – глубокое и ровное, как у человека, спящего без снов, тревог и сожалений. Это значит: она настолько устала, что, вопреки многолетней привычке, легко засыпает лежа – в чужой постели, голая, безоружная. 

Это значит, что Мирия вымоталась больше, чем показывает, но еще и то, что в Галатее она не видит угрозы. Она лежит, закинув правую руку за голову, и от ее подмышки пахнет терпким, человеческим потом, словно Мирия – обычная женщина, утомленная дневными трудами, и пришла ночевать в постель к мужу. Но от горла до паха у нее – незарастающая рана, как у всех воительниц, и, как у них у всех, никакого мужа у Мирии нет и не будет. 

Галатея склоняется над ее лицом так, словно может видеть. Движение ауры командира – медленно и размеренное, как ее дыхание. Это око бури, думает Галатея, когда-то давно ей рассказывал о таком Эрмита. В центре вихря – самое тихое место, где не шелохнется травинка. У всех «пробудившихся», которых доводилось встречать Галатее, были очень спокойные ауры. Невообразимо огромные, вязкие и топкие, как болото. Недвижимые, пока дело не доходило до боя. Как будто наконец достигшие совершенства в своем вечном голоде. 

С тех пор как Мирия принесла благую весть об окончательной победе, Галатея думает только об одном: нет места ничему нечестивому в святом городе. 

Мирия переворачивается на бок, утыкается носом Галатее в плечо, и она медленно гладит командира по жестким волосам. Пока еще столько хлопот: солдатские пайки, чтение послушниц, цены на солому. Пока еще есть за что уцепиться и ничего не кончено. 

***

Галатея сидит на низкой скамейке и сплетает в «косы» хвосты крупного лука, богато уродившего в монастырском огородце. Иногда она думает о том, что могла бы и вовсе ничего не делать, хотя бы потому, что спасла Рабону – и хотя бы потому, что почти ничего не ест, но ежедневные послушания помогают занимать время и чувствовать себя частью чего-то большего. Если бы Галатея хотела день-деньской думать думы в гордом уединении, она не стала бы прятаться в самом большом городе острова.

Она чувствует ауры всех послушниц, каждая из которых занята своим делом. Всегда нужно подмести полы в коридорах, и надраить ритуальную утварь, и сварить обед братьям и сестрам, и взрыхлить землю вокруг цветов на клумбах, и натаскать воды на те самые грядки, которые так щедро одаряют их луком, морковью и петрушкой. 

Одна аура неподвижно застыла у алтаря. Что же, время для молитвы может быть любое, хотя помочь на кухне было бы полезнее.

Аура Мирии появляется на заднем дворе, останавливается напротив Галатеи, заслоняя ей тепло солнца. 

– Доброго тебе дня, – говорит Мирия сдержанно, будто это не ее губы ночью настойчиво терзали рот Галатеи, и не ее руки гладили и мяли ее грудь и бедра. – Ты очень занята? 

– А похоже? – Галатея улыбается, кладет готовую «косу» на землю. 

– Похоже на солнце, – серьезно отвечает Мирия. – На бледное, золотистое солнце на закате в феврале. Много солнц, связанных в грозди. Никогда не обращала внимания, что это так выглядит. – Галатея удивленно молчит, и Мирия поясняет, хмыкнув: – Я имею в виду лук. 

Галатея чувствует ее странную улыбку, и едва не роняет только что взятую из кучи луковицу. Да что происходит-то?

– Утром я навещала Табиту и других наших павших соратниц, – Мирия выдерживает паузу, а потом продолжает более деловым тоном: – Солдаты из гарнизона встретили меня по пути в город. Они очень просили показать бой настоящих клеймор. Я подумала: почему нет? Нам с тобой не помешает размяться. 

Галатея представляет себе, как это могло бы быть: слепая монашка с огромным мечом и женщина-воин с лицом, перечеркнутым шрамами крест-накрест. Кружат, выискивая слабость врага, а потом бросаются друг на друга, и лезвия клинков высекают искры из камней. 

– Синтия и Юма – настоящие клеймор, – произносит Галатея вслух. – Я думаю, они с радостью обучат солдат паре приемов.   
– Ладно, – отзывается Мирия после недолгого молчания. – Хорошо, я скажу им. 

Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, она вдруг садится прямо на землю напротив Галатеи – солнце опять принимается печь в лицо – и, пошуршав в куче лука, берет три головки. 

– Надеюсь, я еще не забыла, как это делается, – говорит Мирия. 

Даже если бы у Галатеи были глаза, она бы им не поверила. 

***

Девочки-послушницы тоже почти не едят – так, клюнут несколько крошек хлеба да выпьют пару глотков воды за общей трапезой. 

А Мирия сегодня ест, будто только что «пробудилась»: она пробует рыбный пирог, хрустит крохотной морковкой, берет грушу. Просьбы командира передать то да это отчетливо слышны среди стука ложек и шепотков, и, когда она наливает себе из кувшина, до Галатеи доносится характерный запах молодого вина – сладкий виноград и та особенная нотка, напоминающая вонь запаренных в кипятке веников, только сорванных с куста. 

Монахи поддерживают с Мирией вежливую, доброжелательную беседу, но Галатея слышит напряженность в их голосах: далеко не все воспринимают бывших клеймор так легко, как епископ Винсент, пусть и встречаются с ними каждый день. Но ведь верно: их девочки – «ненастоящие», а к Галатее все привыкли.

Мирия – другое дело. И всегда будет. 

Одна из адепток молчит весь обед. Галатея припоминает: она не проронила ни звука, даже когда все молились, благодаря Господа за трапезу. Галатея присматривается к неспокойной ауре девушки и удивляется: это та самая, что днем стояла на коленях у алтаря. Ее зовут Этна – странное имя, будто вычитанное в древней книге. Ей почти шестнадцать лет. 

С девочками непросто. Они все разного возраста – одни были обращены незадолго до восстания, это дети, счастливые, что вырвались из мучильни, и готовые выполнять все, что приказано, лишь бы были теплые постели и вот это подобие большой семьи. Но есть и такие, как Этна, – подростки и уже почти созревшие девы. Они выбираются на ярмарку, переодевшись и наевшись припрятанных пилюль, чтобы не выдали глаза. Они пьют по глотку вина на праздниках с позволения Галатеи – и распивают целую флягу на троих-четверых без него. Иногда, если шалости невинны, Галатея делает вид, что не заметила. Иногда ей приходится давать им взбучку – с крайней осторожностью, чтобы не расстроить и не разозлить сверх меры. Ведь единственное, чему она учит их, кроме послушания, – это сдерживать ауру, управлять собственной йоки и слушать друг друга. Не драться врукопашную и, конечно, не владеть мечом. У Галатеи множество дочерей. Однажды кто-то из младших, забывшись, назвал ее мамой. 

Но ее дети – куда опаснее «настоящих» клеймор, нашедших свой путь и свой долг. В них – страсть и жажда познания, обида на мир и надежда на лучшее. Их хрупкие тела однажды могут не сдержать всего этого. 

Мирия кладет ладонь поверх руки Галатеи и говорит: 

– Не покажешь ли мне розарий после трапезы, сестра? 

Это во второй раз за день выбивает из головы все мысли: Мирия последний человек на этой проклятой земле, кого интересовали бы цветы. 

*** 

И снова солнце клонится к закату: осенние дни все короче, но еще очень, очень тепло, и розы распустились во второй раз. Галатея слушает, как под туфлями шуршит песок, которым посыпаны дорожки. Мирия идет следом между розовыми кустами и вдруг начинает говорить – уверенным командирским голосом, но как будто с глубоко затаенной тревогой: 

– Я хотела бы знать, как ты хочешь жить дальше. 

Галатея ощупью находит цветок и осторожно перебирает лепестки, чтобы не осыпались. Она догадывается, к чему ведет Мирия, и это смешит и пугает одновременно. Все эти предложения утром, эта нарочитая жизнерадостность, этот повышенный интерес ко всему на свете. 

Эта извечная идея каждой второй клеймор: живи, как человек.

Мирия ждет ответа, ее аура колеблется – не взволнованно, а скорее выжидающе, и она так велика, что кто-нибудь другой, кроме Галатеи, может, и не заметил бы притаившейся за кустами маленькой фигурки. Этна очень хорошо подавляет йоки, почти идеально. Галатея даже не уверена, заметила ли Мирия. 

– Видишь ли, – говорит Галатея, глубоко вдохнув, – меня полностью устраивает положение вещей. Мне нравится быть здесь. Я не вижу смысла что-то менять. 

Мирия тут же спрашивает, не двигаясь с места: 

– И сколько еще это будет тебя устраивать? Девочки вырастут, и далеко не каждая захочет остаться в этих стенах. Они знают, как длинна наша жизнь?

И по тому, как вспыхивает аура Мирии, Галатея понимает: командир в курсе, что адептка стоит на том краю розария и слышит каждое слово, и это представление – в том числе и для нее. 

– Они знают, что мы живем долго, потому не спешат выбирать свой путь. 

Пожалуйста, Мирия, думает Галатея, пожалуйста, просто не продолжай, – и она в самом деле молчит, как будто понимает, что перешла черту. 

Солнце прячется за тучи – Галатея больше не чувствует света кожей. 

– Та роза, которую ты держишь в руке, – красная, – неожиданно сообщает Мирия. – За спиной у тебя – желтые. А поодаль, ближе к стене, – такого странного цвета, как будто в молоко налили темного пива. Есть много вещей, который ты не видишь, сестра Латея, и я сейчас не о цветах. 

Аура Мирии покидает розарий, а Этна медленно отступает ко входу в храм.

Галатея остается одна. Она чувствует запах цветов, знает расположение клумб и форму бутонов, но до сегодня понятия не имела, какого они цвета. Никому в голову не приходит, что она может в самом деле чего-то не знать, а сама она не спрашивает. 

Она думает о том, что никогда не была сильна в стратегии, зато всегда отличалась непревзойденными, блестящими тактическими решениями. 

И вот куда это ее привело. 

***

Галатея находит Этну у алтаря в зале собора, и то, что девочка шепчет вместо молитвы, ужасает:

– И каждое из четырех животных имело по шести крыл вокруг, а внутри они исполнены очей; и ни днем, ни ночью не имеют покоя, взывая… Четвертый Ангел вострубил, и поражена была третья часть солнца и третья часть луны и третья часть звезд… По шести крыл… 

– Этна! 

Девочка срывается на ноги так резко, будто ее застукали не за странной молитвой, а по меньшей мере за воровством, и даже выставляет перед собой руки. Галатея почти видит это, потому что аура Этны полыхает, как вспышка молнии – очень долгая, долгая вспышка. 

– Простите, – говорит она. – Простите, я не хотела. Я не могу. 

Галатея идет к ней медленно, боком. Так осторожно она подбиралась только к кошкам в далеком детстве, когда хотела поймать их и хорошенько поиграть в дочки-матери. Это смешное и неуместное воспоминание, но, если подумать, кошки здорово царапались и кусались.

– Скажи мне, чего ты не можешь, – спокойно просит Галатея. 

Эти слова будто переламывают невидимый стержень Этны – она снова опускается на колени и закрывает лицо руками. Но аура ее при этом становится еще ярче.

– Я не могу жить, – выдавливает девочка сквозь сухие рыдания. – Как мне быть человеком, если у меня не будет ничего человеческого? Не будет семьи, не будет дома, и даже такой дружбы, как у вас с госпожой Мирией, не будет, потому что вы скрепили свои узы войной, а у меня даже меча нет! И никогда не будет никакого счастья!

– Ох, девочка, – вздыхает Галатея, садясь рядом на каменный пол, и обнимает ее, дрожащую. Находит рукой раздавшиеся от притока йоки плечи, гладит их, обводит пальцем линию увеличившейся зубастой челюсти. – С чего ты взяла, что все обычные люди – счастливые?

По телу Этны проходит судорога, она пораженно всхлипывает и затихает, и, кажется, даже потоки ее бушующей силы становятся тише. 

– Люди бывают самые разные, – продолжает Галатея, отчаянно боясь сбиться. – Есть красивые и изуродованные, богатые и нищие, больные и здоровые. Есть те, кто имели и потеряли, и те, кому счастье не улыбнулось ни разу. И так же, как среди нас, – есть безмерно одинокие. Но все ищут цель и идут вперед, или хотя бы просто куда-нибудь идут, день за днем, потому что иначе не получается.   
– Как вы? – спрашивает Этна и утыкается ей в плечо.   
– Как я, – соглашается Галатея, и девочка гаснет, точно лампа, накрытая колпаком. – Я думаю, нам надо поговорить с госпожой Мирией.

Галатея помогает Этне встать, и тут замечает слабую, еле заметную серую ауру, прячущуюся в глубине алтаря. Кровь бросается в лицо, и ладони холодеют. 

– Мы уходим, – громко говорит Галатея. – Все в порядке. 

Человеческая аура еле заметно шевелится. Галатея идет к выходу, крепко держа воспитанницу под локоть. 

Вот тебе и «все нечестивое» – прямо в главном соборе, вот и наш черед. И даже выдающийся человек вроде епископа Винсента не сможет сделать вид, что все хорошо. 

***

Этна остается во дворе переминаться с ноги на ногу. Галатея следит за ней краем сознания, но сосредоточена она на Мирии, которая ждет, совершенно спокойная, сидя в келье на узкой кровати. Меч прислонен к стене рядом, чтобы можно было дотянуться. Мирия не боится Галатею – просто так привыкла. 

Хочется задать немало вопросов: намеренно ли Мирия спровоцировала адептку или не рассчитывала на такой результат? Зачем она всюду лезет, что значит ее странное поведение, почему нельзя сказать прямо?.. 

Но это лишь следствия. Потому вместо всех своих вопросов Галатея задает главный: 

– Какое дело ты нам придумала, командир? 

И слышит, как Мирия ухмыляется. Не хуже козы Хелен – язвительно и хитро. Когда только научилась. 

– Я рада, что ты поняла сама, – отвечает она. – Прошло уже три года. Мы обошли весь остров с юга на север, с запада на восток, зачистили все тайники Организации, вычислили и уничтожили каждого йома. Я уверена, что мы справились – нас, в конце концов, не так уж мало. Но еще я думаю, что наше теперешнее благоденствие – временно. Те, кто нас сотворил, все еще там, за морем. Мы должны быть готовы. 

Да, нас немало, думает Галатея, и распущенная армия приносит только беды, если бойцам некуда возвращаться. Она поражается тому, как Мирия всякий раз доходчиво поясняет необходимость дичайших вещей.

– Нам нужно создать линию обороны на западном побережье. Я вернулась в Сутаф и хорошенько порылась в архивах: согласно картам, материк лежит на запад от нас, очень далеко. Возможно, потому они до сих пор до нас не добрались.   
– Или потому, что мы больше не нужны им.   
– Или поэтому. Но мы должны быть готовы. Потому я соберу всех, кто захочет присоединиться, и мы начнем строительство системы наблюдательных постов. Будем охранять все места возможной высадки. В Сутафе мы нашли очень много денег – ты себе не представляешь, сколько. Нам хватит их, чтобы обеспечивать оборону и даже нанять добровольцев-людей. На много лет хватит. 

Эти последние слова открывают всю глубину лжи. Галатея уверена: Мирия продержится на каменистом побережье лет десять, не больше, пока не закончится строительство и система не станет налаженной и боеспособной. Тогда, соскучившись, она обратит взгляд на море и поплывет разыскивать своих создателей.

Мирия всегда была сильна в стратегии. 

– Я не могу жить, как живешь ты, – продолжает она между тем. – Я хотела посмотреть, смогу ли, но нет. Не собирать урожаи, сидеть с монахами за одним столом и выращивать розы.

– В розах нет моей заслуги, – зачем-то говорит Галатея. 

Мирия не обращает внимания. Ее голос все такой же ровный, и аура – цельная и неподвижная, но Галатея ошиблась – это не усталость и не доверие. Это уверенность и решимость. Мирия вернулась в Рабону с уже готовым ответом. 

– И я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной, потому что ты дорога мне. 

В этот миг Галатея по-настоящему жалеет, что уже слепа: она не может закрыть глаза, чтобы остаться в темноте, ведь ее темнота всегда наполнена светом чужих жизней, от которого не скроешься. И сейчас Мирия предлагает разделить жизнь с ней – простыми словами, без смущения и иносказания. Это было бы так по-человечески – но никто из них не может по-человечески, потому что – хоть мели, хоть куй – они не люди.

И потому единственное, что может дать ей Мирия, – возможность вместе вести бесконечную войну. 

– Я очень благодарна тебе за предложение, Номер Шесть, – говорит Галатея, стараясь вложить в голос побольше льда. – Я думаю, многие из адепток постарше захотят к тебе присоединиться, и я не стану мешать им, но младшие останутся со мной. Ты прекрасный командир – но не мне. Я Номер Три. Я выше рангом. 

И, покинув комнату, не обращая внимания на застывшую ауру Мирии, Галатея четко, уверенно проходит коридор, идет мимо Этны, которая не хочет жить и читает Апокалипсис наизусть, по крытой галерее, где заходящее солнце греет правую щеку, через учебный корпус и хозяйственный двор – к мужской половине, чтобы постучаться в скромные комнаты епископа и попросить его не видеть в детях чудовищ, ведь здесь и сейчас нет ничего важнее в целом мире.


End file.
